No mercy for Mercy who has no mercy
by Kream45
Summary: Mercy makes fun of her teammates and hurts their feelings. Later, they all repay her in the wildest way.


**_/This story is pretty weird, just so you know/_**

Mercy and Junkrat were sitting in a room filled with the smell of coffee. Mercy was sipping it from a cup.

"You know, Mercy, coffee isn't very good for your health." said Junkrat, while chewing on an apple, "It has a negative impact on your mood, makes it harder for you to have a good sleep and it is said that it decreases your fertility."

Mercy looked at him, confused.

"Wow, Junkrat! I didn't know you knew anything about health!"

"Yeah, it's cuz I've recently started to care more about my own condition." he said, "I gave up on cigarettes and alcohol. I have to use Nicorette inhalator frequently to give up on the habit of smoking. Also, I need to restrain from drinking beer as I used to. Instead, I started to drink 100% natural fruit juices and vegetable cocktails."

"Oh yeah, cool." Mercy said and got back to drinking coffee.

"I gotta tell you, that I love apples." Junkrat continued, "They're so tasty and nutritious. Also, they're common, so you can buy them in every grocery for cheap."

"You don't say…"

"Yes, I love them." He said and finished the apple.

Then he took another one from the bowl on the table. And another one. And another one. Then, he packed them into his mouth and destroyed them with his teeth, as the delicious apples were filling his mouth with their deliciousness.

Afterwards, he got up from the chair.

"I have to take a pee." He said and approached the door. "You better prepare, too. We're going on the battlefield in 5 minutes."

And then he left.

"That fucker." Mercy said to herself, "He thinks he can instruct ME how I'm supposed to take care of MY health?"

She laughed like a maniac.

"I have PHD in like every medicine branch, from surgery to fucking stomatology!"

Then she noticed Junkrat left his grenade launcher. Mercy made a grin of an insane psycho.

She took all the grenades from the weapon and threw them out of the window, and they fell into the ocean.

Then, she stuffed apples inside.

"That'll teach him." She laughed, "We'll see how much he likes it, when he sees his precious apples being smashed to a pulp when he shoots them."

And so she left the room and went to the battlefield, taking her staff with her.

She passed Junkrat, who was running to the room to take his grenade launcher.

(later, on the battlefield; Volskaya Industries)

" _5,4,3,2,1, capture the objective!"_

Mercy's team rushed to the A point. Winston jumped and put up his shield, which was reduced to pieces by Reaper in less than a second.

"Fuck, my shield is so damn weak!" Winston said, "Blizzard should really buff me!"

"What was that, Harambe?" Mercy asked, "You've just admitted that your pathetic and weak."

"Hey, that's not true!" Winston responded, "And you should have said _you're,_ not _your."_

"Okay, how about that: Your face makes me think that you're the one responsible for 9/11."

Winston cried like a little bitch and ran away to the spawn.

Lucio approached Mercy.

"Hey, I think you went too harsh on poor Winston." He said, "You should go and apologize to him."

"I'm sorry, but I don't take advices from black people."

"You WHAT?!"

"Sorry, that's just the way it has to be."

"Well, I'm TRIGGERED, and fuck you!"

Lucio tried to act like a badass, but in the end, he cried and ran away.

The opposite team was watching the whole scene and eating popcorn.

Genji then came, after he took a robotic shit in the toilet.

"Hey Mercy, I've charged up my ulti during the shitting, boost me, ok?"

"Oh my…" She looked at him, seductively, "People talk a lot about guys with long… swords ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

"And it's not true. I've done a surgery on you, after all."

Genji wanted to play it cool, but he cried and hid somewhere in the bushes.

Only Junkrat, Mercy and Roadhog were still on the battlefield.

"Hey, Roadhog, you're FAT!"

Roadhog remembered his difficult childhood and suddenly, he got really depressed and sad and cried manly tears.

Then Junkrat got really angry at Mercy.

"Mercy! How could you?!" He said, "You know words hurt more than actual physical pain?"

And then he saw the opposite team laughing at poor Roadhog :c It's not his fault that he's fat, after all. He just loves to eat and can't do anything about it.

Junkrat got mad and shot a few grenades at their enemies. Then he saw two apples flying towards a wall. Before he could say anything, they were squashed by the impact and they weren't edible anymore.

The opposite team stopped laughing.

Junkrat looked at the apples he destroyed and his hands shook. He couldn't say anything, but after a while he asked:

"Mercy… is... is that your job?"

Mercy looked at him smiling. He turned around and she saw his face. He was sad and terrified of what happened.

"How.. how could you…?" Junkrat sobbed, "You know, apples have feelings too, you sick person!"

And then he ran away.

Mercy wasn't very happy about what she's done. In fact, she felt horrible.

The opposite team looked at her.

"Mercy, even though it was funny for a moment, what you said was unacceptable." Reinhardt said.

"You've really just lost a lot of friends, now." Widowmaker said.

"Mercy, it's over." Reaper said, "Your team have lost because of you. I despise you now. Go away."

And then they went home and Mercy was all alone.

She came back home and went to sleep. She couldn't sleep too well, though. Not just because she felt really bad for her teammates, but also because she felt like something was dragging her out of her bed and attaching to some kind of wooden furniture.

"Wake up, Mercy!"

She heard and woke up. She was naked and attached to a BDSM device with chains.

"Wha- what? What's going on?"

Then, a couple of guys walked out of the darkness.

"It's you guys?"

Winston, Lucio, Genji, Roadhog and Junkrat started to take off their pants.

"Wait, so this is how you want to repay me, right?"

"Well, yeah…" Winston said, "I couldn't really think of any better way to make our revenge."

"So it was YOUR idea? And what, everyone agreed?!"

"Yeah." Roadhog responded.

"Sure." Genji agreed.

"Yeah, sure." Junkrat added.

"Even you, Lucio?" Mercy asked.

"Well, I wanted to send you to a psychologist, but then Winston said: 'Hey man we're gonna have a wild and hot intercourse with Mercy without her consent.', and I was like 'Shiet, man, I'm down with that!' so yeah, you know."

And then they used their dicks to make Mercy regret the day when she hurt their feelings.

After that incident Mercy began to understand what empathy means and became nicer. Also, it turned out that Zenyatta recorded the whole gangbang thing, and the video has spread on the whole internet, making Mercy the most recognizable amateur gangbang actress in the history.


End file.
